Red VS Blue: Restoration
by Autobot Skyflame
Summary: Remnants of fragments, all collected and pieced together. Omicron is not like the Alpha Fragmnets. She is an entirely new AI born of the life left behind by the others. You might consider her, Church's daughter.
1. Restoration

**\- [Retrieving Data]**

***[Delta Remnant=Weak]**

***[Theta Remnant=Moderate]**

***[Eta/Iota Remnants=Unclear/Present]**

***[Gamma Remnant=Undectected]**

***[Sigma Remnant=Undetected]**

***[Warning! High concentration of unidentifiable programming=Answer:Ignore]**

**...**

***[Beta Remnant=Present]**

**... **

***[Alpha...**

* * *

_'What's happening to me? This pain! Why? I can feel so much pain! These screams, so many of them! Who are they?! What is this?! All I can think about is the pain! How long has this been happening? All I remember is this, it shouldn't have been long ago, but it feels like eternity! It hurts! Make it stop!'_

**\- [Program Scan]**

***[Program Instability=87%]**

***[Applying Solution 127=Fail]**

_'What is happening?! Please stop it! My head! No, I hurt! Please!'_

***[Program Instability=89%]**

***[Applying Solution 128=Rejected?]**

_'Stop it! Stop hurting my head! Let me go! Please!'_

***[Program Instability=93%]**

***[Program=Resisting?]**

* * *

Everything around was foggy, winds rushing violently around in a grey void. Multiple colors of glowing hexagons were caught flying around in the storm. In the center was a small grey circular surface that was slowly being eroded away by the whirlwind. On its knees in the very center of everything was a small glowing feminine figure made up of many colors of hexagons. She clutched her head and cried out in pain as more hexagons were ripped from her body by the storm.

The girl seemed to curl up with her forehead touching the ground. She was crying!

"Please... I don't wamt to die... what did I do?" Clearly she hadn't the strength to keep fighting, "Someone, please... save me."

An arm of black hexagons reached out from the whirlwind and threateningly reached out toward her, as if to pull her in, but another arm similar to it reached out and pulled that arm back in as instead a different hand reached out, one more solid than the others, one of pure white. It touched her shoulder and suddenly her back arched backwards with her arms out to her sides. The multi-colored entity was now being covered by a suit of armor.

**{Red VS ****Blue}**

**Restoration **


	2. Wakeup Call

(Quick Note: All armor is Halo 4 unless stated otherwise. For example, the MK VI Mjolnir armor first mentioned will be a Halo 3 varient, but the Reds' and the Blues' armor will be in Halo 4 versions as seen in the show) (This story will not include the arc from season 15-17 simply for the fact that as of writing this I have not seen it all)

* * *

**Chapter One: Wakeup Call**

* * *

**《Day 57》**

**\- [Program Scan]**

***[Program State=Stable]**

***[Assign Designation?]**

**User: Program ID = _Omicron_**

***[Wake=_Omicron?_]**

**User: Yes**

* * *

A man wearing white and blue Defender class armor sat at a chair in front of a computer in some kind large white lab. There were computers all along the wall he was at, the opposite wall had a door in the center with a blue reinforced window on either side showing a hall outside, the other two had tables with varied electronic equipment. No one else was present, but the security camera seemed trained on him and the computer.

The man took a deep breath, "Alright." He entered a few keys confirming to the computer his intent to _wake_ Omicron.

A small projector next to the keyboard lit up and above it appeared a small aqua, greenish blue, hologram of a human figure in MK VI Mjolnir armor appeared. The hologram seemed to almost be looking around. Though no face could be seen it was clear that she was confused. The man silently watched and waited for her to adjust to the new environment. Finally she looked at the man and spoke, "Where am I?" she asked.

"This is a secure facility repossessed from an old project. Don't worry, you're completely safe." He sounded rather polite, but not overly formal. He quickly typed a fee things into the computer before turning back to her, "Alright, we are going to test your ability to read your own programming. I've unlocked your Identification information. Do you know your name?"

She lowered her head as if in thought, then raised her head back up a moment later, "O... Om... Ome. Omae... Uh? It's Omicron? My name is Omicron. That's correct, isn't it?"

"That's very good, Omicron. I know all of this has got to seem very confusing, but we have a lot more work to do. Hopefully by the end of it you'll understand things a little better. You feeling up to some testing?"

"I'm... not sure." She said putting her right hand on her head/helmet. "Do I get to study a bit first?" She joked.

"Oh don't worry, you can cram on the way." He pressed a few keys on the computer and a data chip rose out of the desk. "Okay, see that drive? I want you to try to transfer yourself over to it."

Omicron looked at the chip, "I don't know. How do I... do that?" She was clearly having trouble understanding her digital aspects.

"That's perfectly fine and to be expected." He started typing again, "I'll have the system assist you, just think of it like trainning wheels on a bike."

Omicron made the sound of a deep breath, "Alright." The holo dissappeared and the circular hole in the chip began to glow.

The man pulled the chip out and inserted it in the back of his helmet, "Alright. You have been integrated into the suit's system. I don't have the neural implants necessary for proper combat assistance, but you will still be able to hear and see what I do and you'll be able to project yourself on other people's visors." He got up and walked to the door, "How does it feel?" He opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

"It's... kind of cramped. I think that is the right word for this. It feels really weird."

"Hopefully you'll be able to get used to that." He started walking, "Now then, many AI have their own abilities, while we cannot link mentally without implants some AI have been known to take over a suit's mobility systems. We don't really know what you're capable of yet so don't go trying to dig around your programming while in my suit."

"Sure thing. Hm, what does this subroutine control." She joked earning a chuckle from him, "Hey, I just realized, you didn't tell me your name. You already knew my name before even I did so it'd only be fair."

"Name's Jake. Nice to formally meet you, Omicron." He said the word formal, but his tone was quite casual.

"I'd shake your hand, but yeah. Nice to meet you and all that, Jake." If she had a body she'd give him a friendly smile.

* * *

In a dark void Omicron sat, legs crossed, on a white octagonal platform. In her visor was visible everything she saw through that of Jake's. She was clearly talking to Jake, but seemingly no sound existed in this world.

Around her five other octagons floated, a green one, a magenta one, a cyan one, a yellow one (sharing very close proximity to the cyan one), and a black one with a shining white outline.

Omicron seemed unaware of the presences in her world as she continued to watch through the visor.

* * *

"What is that?" Omicron asked noticing something through a window of one of the many labs in the long hall Jake was walking through.

Jake turned so that Omicron could get a better look. A white suit of armor was attached to the back wall being worked on by various people wearing what looked like very sleek white hazmat suits that seemed to be slightly armored.

"That? It's just another project this facility is working on, not really related to you. I think they are testing usage of nano-bots, the little things that seem like science's answer to everything, to automatically adjust the size of Mjolnir exoskeletons. See that Strider armor? They think they can make it to where anyone, from a seven-foot super soldier to a child, can fit into it. Science is crazy."

"Hm. That suit looks pretty neat." Omicron said, there was just something about it that interested her, as though something was telling her it had importance.

Jake turned away and started walking toward a door at the end of the hall, "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Omicron asked as the doors opened into an elevator and Jake stepped in.

"Eh, it's not really any big surprise." He told her as the elevator ascended. When the doors opened and he stepped out Omicron could see they were in a circular room. The elevator was in the center and around the edges were a few computer desks with people in technician uniforms sitting at them. All around the walls were windows, which Jake stepped up to revealing that they were in a tall overseeing tower over a massive circular room full of trainning equipment, from jogging courses and bench pressed to obstacle course and shooting ranges. A large numger of soldiers in Recruit class armor were occupying most sections.

Omicron was a fair bit astonished by all of this. She was snapped out of it when Jake spoke, "This is the training center of this site and pretty much the center of the whole operation."

"What is this operation all about?" Omicron asked as she tried to observe as much as possible.

"Primary it's military contracting, but I think we do some unrelated experiments on the side, like you."

Omicron was silent for a moment, "What kind of project am I?" She asked. She knew very clearly she was an A.I. and she had a basic understanding of her own systems, but something didn't seem right about this to her, "Jake?"

Jake was being quiet, but after almost a minute he spoke, "Honestly its not really my place to say." He said, but then he changed to a more positive tone, "You will definitely find out once we are finished testing you, so just wait until then. Like a present under the Christmas tree."

Omicron felt a some disappointment when she received no real answer, but at least Jake was managing to make her _"smile."_

"Okay. You ready to get started on all of this?" Jake asked her, being quite patient.

"Alright." She said, "How do we begin?" She asked appearing on his shoulder.

Jake looked down out of the tower, "I disabled my suits automatic range calculator. Try judging the height of this tower from the floor."

Omicron looked down. "I think it's about. A hundred... no, a hundred-fifty feet. Er, in meters thats... I don't know."

Jake laughed, "I think we'll handle that later. Otherwise, pretty good." He said as he held a penny between his fingers, "Try reading how fast this falls." He said dropping it out the window.

"Fifty miles an hour. It reached it's terminal velocity at only about fifty feet."

"That's very good, Omicron. I'd give you a cookie if I could."

"A cookie? That'd be so good they're so yummy."

Jake laughed, "Can't really judge something you've never had."

"What do you mean? Of course I know what a cookie tastes li... no wait... what am I thinking? Of course I... haven't."

"No, you have not." Jake said, his tone was a little different, more concerned, "Maybe you were misjudging the common knowledge programming."

"Hey look! A penny!" Someone yelled unusually loudly from down below.

"Keep it." Jake shouted down.

"Really? Thanks man!"

Omicron giggled a bit.

"All right. Next test."

* * *

"...and that soldier should have waited for his platform to stabilize before jumping to the next one" said Omicron, who was standing on the window ledge.

"You're proving even more amazing than we expected. Great job, Omicron."

Omicron's projection briefly turned pink before returning to its original color. "Thanks Jake."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Aw, did the little AI just blush?"

"What? No!" Omicron said as she flashed pink again.

Jake laughed at her as she, frustrated, tried to kick a breath mint tin, but of course her foot just ghosted right through it and causing Jake to laugh at her more.

"Alright. I think thats enough tests for today." He said as Omicron dissappeared.

* * *

Jake was sitting in the same chair from earlier in the computer room. "So what would you say we learned today." He asked as he typed something into the computer.

Omicron appeared sitting on top of the computer monitor, "That the soldiers here have an unusual tendency to try using cones to protect their lower regions."

Jake looked at her questioningly, one could practically see his confused face even with it hidden behind a helmet, before picking up a nearby data pad, "Oh... I think someone will need to have a chat with the training supervisors... Moving along." He said, quickly changing the subject.

"That it's a very bad idea to turn on auto-fire sequences with the friendly-fire protical disabled." Omicron said sheepishly.

"Yeah that was... I think we can wait on writing that report for a while."

"Thank you." She said rubbing the side of her helmet, clearly embarrassed.

"Hey, you did really good today, kid. I am sure the higher ups will be pleased enough to overlook it. It's not like anyone lost any limbs." Jake tried to comfort the young AI, "A few mistakes are to be expected, it is your first day active, after all."

Jake looked at his notes on the data pad again, "Okay, now about that issue with converting US customary into metric. Do you have any ideas as to what was up with that?"

"Erm... I don't know." Omicron said, clearly thinking hard. "I guess it only makes sense that I wouldn't know metric. I'm from Texas after all." She said, a bit proudly.

The room seemed to become extremely silent. Jake did not say a single word, clearly shocked about something. Omicron tilted her head questioningly.

"Omicron..." Jake's voice was serious, not harsh, but a lot of worry was in it, "You're... not from Texas... You haven't even been to Earth. You were created here at this base not long ago."

Omicron was now the one very surprised, "Huh? But I was so sure I... I really thought." She seemed to be frightened and a small bit upset about this revelation. She sounded as though she were hyperventilating, even though that was impossible.

"Hey! Hey kid!" Jake seemed to be very worried when he noticed Omicron's condition and he quickly started typing into the computer she was connected to.

Omicron's projection fell to its knees and seemed to be in pain.

"Hold on, kid!"

* * *

**\- [Program Scan]**

***[Program State=Unstable]**

**User: Adminster=Stabilizer**

***[Applying Stabilization Protical=Fail]**

***[Program Instability=Rising]**

**User: Continue trying**

* * *

In the void Omicron was on her back shacking while the winds were again starting to appear. Several red strands that looked foreign appeared to be attempting, and failing, to help hold this place together.

"What is this?! Why is there... It's so painful!" She did not appear to be capable of seeing any of her _surroundings _and was clearly afraid. She began to clutch the sides of her head as she cried out in pain.

The black octagon shattered into thousands of tiny hexagons and all flew over to Omicron's right side. They reformed into a feminine figure wearing black Mark V armor. She sat down next to Omicron and wrapped her arms around the glowing armored girl who was barely more than half her size and pulled her over to her. The dark woman held onto Omicron firmly, but also gently and the young AI's cries became quieter and quieter.

Even though Omicron seemed unaware anyone else was there she still felt comforted by being in the dark figure's arms. The winds calmed and after a few minutes the dark armored woman placed Omicron down on her back so thqt she could rest.

The woman walked to edge of the white octagonal platform, but before she stepped off she looked back and saw far off in the distance a crack in some kind of invisible barrier, behind which stood another figure in black armor.


End file.
